El inventor de hechizos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Octavio Flores, aguerrido padre de doce preciosas hijas, deseaba asegurarse de que aquel brujo era el candidato ideal para ser pretendiente de una de sus queridas florecillas. Escrito para el reto "Grandes(y pequeñas) pifias de la magia"


**EL INVENTOR DE HECHIZOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-esp. Los personajes son míos._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Grandes (y pequeñas) pifias de la magia"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 _ **En un lugar de la Mancha. Año 1875**_

Anochecía. El jinete espoleó al caballo para avanzar más deprisa. Los últimos rayos de sol le cegaban y el frío le cortaba la cara. Ansiaba llegar a su destino para comerse un buen plato de judías guisadas y reposar la osamenta en la cama de lana que fuera suya cuando era niño.

No tardó en ver los límites de la finca. Era un terreno baldío en mitad del secarral manchego. De cuando en cuando un chaparro adornaba un paisaje por lo demás pardo y monótono. A Víctor nunca le habían gustado aquellas tierras. Sus progenitores las adquirieron décadas atrás, cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. Tal vez pensaron que podían convertirlas en terrenos cultivables o que les servirían para practicar la caza pero ni lo uno ni lo otro. Todo allí estaba muerto.

Lo único que a Víctor le gustaba era la casa, que tenía las paredes blancas salpicadas de un montón de ventanas minúsculas que dotaban a su interior de un aspecto casi tétrico. De niño muchas veces jugó a perseguir monstruos con su hermano Manuel. No podía negar que todos sus recuerdos fueran buenos pero el presente era muy distinto. Manuel había convertido el cortijo en su infierno particular, el lugar en el que daba caza a sus demonios internos.

Víctor tardó diez minutos más en llegar a la casa. Estaba rodeada de árboles que se mantenían verdes seguramente gracias a ciertas capacidades que Manuel poseía. En ocasiones aún le costaba creer que aquello fuera real, que su hermano pequeño fuese un brujo. Cuando sus padres se enteraron a punto estuvieron de huir de España de puro espanto, pero con el tiempo admitieron la realidad y se sintieron fascinados por ella.

Hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

Manuel repetía una y otra vez que el único responsable del accidente que casi le cuesta la vida fue él mismo. Decía que fue un joven impetuoso y descuidado que tensó demasiado la cuerda de la magia y terminó rompiéndola. Víctor jamás podría llegar a comprender lo que quería decir pero daba por buenas sus palabras. Sus padres pensaban de otra forma y tal vez por eso jamás le acompañaban en sus visitas.

Víctor desmontó del caballo y ató las riendas en un árbol. Algún día tendría que adecentar el viejo establo. Manuel no lo utilizaba y el tejado se había hundido después de una fortísima tormenta caída dos veranos atrás. Seguidamente se retiró el sombrero que lucía sucio y deformado y dio largas zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Otra vez Manuel la había cambiado de color. Esa vez era furiosamente roja y seguía tan agrietada y descompuesta como siempre. También debían arreglarla.

Dudó antes de llamar. No necesitaba ser muy listo para saber lo que su hermano estaba haciendo. Magia. Realmente no hacía otra cosa. Desde el accidente pasaba sus días y sus noches tratando de averiguar en qué se había equivocado. No podía arreglar el mal ocasionado pero sí podía intentar que no volviera a repetirse. En cierta ocasión Víctor le sugirió que quizá fuera mejor olvidarse del asunto y proseguir con su labor inventando nuevos hechizos. Manuel le miró de tal forma que jamás volvió a mencionar el asunto.

Finalmente golpeó la puerta con el puño cerrado. Estaba absolutamente agotado. Llevaba desde el amanecer cabalgando sin parar y la sed le quemaba la garganta. Manuel le abrió poco después, ataviado con esa ropa vieja y algo sucia que acostumbraba a ponerse desde que se mudara al cortijo tres años atrás.

Pese a ser un hombre de buena familia, su aspecto distaba mucho de ser el de un caballero. Tenía el cabello revuelto, la barba espesa y descuidada y era obvio que su higiene personal dejaba mucho que desear. Víctor frunció el ceño, preguntándose si merecía la pena recordarle las viejas enseñanzas de su madre, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar. Como en cada ocasión que acudía a visitarle, Manuel soltó una alegre risotada y le dio un abrazo que le hizo crujir las costillas.

—¡Víctor! No te esperaba aún.

Pese a tener el aspecto de un loco, Manuel aún seguía siendo el hermano afectuoso que siempre fue. El accidente no lo había hecho más huraño ni más rudo ni demente pero sí más obsesivo y solitario. Víctor sonrió y anunció el motivo de su visita con orgullo.

—No podía esperar para darte la nueva buena. Mi tercer retoño nació el pasado domingo. Es un niño y se parece a ti.

Manuel se tornó serio un instante. Tal vez Víctor debió puntualizar que se parecía a él antes del accidente porque en ese momento su hermano no era mismo de siempre. Nunca lo sería. Su rostro ahora estaba desfigurado, abrasado por un fuego mágico que no le arrebató la vida de milagro.

—¡Enhorabuena, hermano! —Por fortuna, Manuel recuperó el aplomo de inmediato—. ¿Tiene nombre la criatura?

—Víctor, obviamente.

—No podía ser de otra manera.

Manuel le dio un nuevo abrazo y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. Víctor no tuvo que decirle nada para que se encargara de calmar la sed del caballo. A veces tenía la sensación de que las cualidades mágicas de su hermano incluían la clarividencia porque acostumbraba a leerle la mente.

—Debo suponer que el estado de salud de mi sobrino y de la feliz madre es excelente.

—El alumbramiento tuvo lugar sin complicación alguna. Carolina ya pasea por el jardín de casa sin ayuda y el bebé llora día y noche, así que supongo que sus pulmones son fuertes.

Manuel rió. El interior de la casa estaba tenuemente iluminado por decenas de pequeñas esferas luminosas que flotaban en el techo. En otro momento Víctor se hubiera sorprendido pero a esas alturas de su vida sabía lo suficiente de magia como para no darles demasiada importancia. Caminaron juntos hasta la cocina, donde un poderoso fuego ardía en la chimenea y calentaba un puchero que olía a gloria. Pese a ser hombre, Manuel era un excelente cocinero.

—He preparado judías para la cena.

—Tal parece que me has leído el pensamiento, hermano. Precisamente mi estómago anhela comer un guiso como ese.

—Pues me alegra satisfacer tus deseos. Toma asiento, por favor.

Víctor así lo hizo. Cuando acercó una silla al calor del hogar, descubrió que también era roja. La experiencia le indicaba que los cambios en el color de los objetos de madera de su casa tenían mucho que ver con el estado de ánimo de Manuel pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Su hermano bien podía recibirle con calidez fraternal pero cuando se trataba de sus intimidades acostumbraba a ser muy discreto.

—¿Cómo estás tú, Manuel?

Más delgado. Con pinta de no haber dormido demasiado en los tres meses transcurridos desde su última visita. Y con una chispa en los ojos que antes no había estado allí. Manuel se sentó a su lado al tiempo que conjuraba un pellejo de vino y un poco de queso.

—Bien. Tan atareado como siempre.

—Ya veo —Víctor entornó los ojos mirando sus pantalones—. Tanto que no has tenido tiempo ni de cambiarte de ropa.

Manuel observó sus ropajes con aire distraído y pareció sorprenderse por el estado lamentable que presentaban. Conociéndolo, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera fuera consciente de la deplorable imagen que mostraba.

—Tal vez me haya descuidado un poco en ese sentido.

—¿Tal vez?

Víctor alzó una ceja. Manuel se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. Después, extendió una mano en su dirección.

—Es obvio que tú eres lo suficientemente elegante por los dos.

—No será hoy. Estoy lleno de polvo y tengo la ropa arrugada.

—Si me dejas, lo arreglaré como por arte de magia.

Víctor estiró el cuello y negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero el aseo más convencional.

—En tal caso, te prepararé una palangana con agua caliente. Puedes coger ropa limpia de tu antiguo armario. Aunque primero deberíamos cenar.

—No te falta razón —Víctor sonrió y le dio un buen bocado al trozo de queso que le tendió su hermano—. ¿No has pensado en contratar una criada?

—¿Estás insinuando algo?

Manuel alzó una ceja pero no había enfado en su mirada. Durante el fatídico incendio había perdido la visión del ojo izquierdo y por ello acostumbraba a llevar un parche que lo cubría por completo.

—Es evidente que te las apañas perfectamente con el asunto de las comidas y la magia pero, francamente, la casa podría presentar mejor aspecto.

El descuido presente en el brujo era un reflejo de la situación de la vivienda. Manuel echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se fijó en el montón de platos que se acumulaban en la pileta de porcelana. Sí. Definitivamente Víctor tenía razón y él no tenía excusa alguna. Si no había limpiado se debía exclusivamente a la dejadez más absoluta.

—Entiendo lo que dices pero una sirvienta ingenua está descartada por completo.

—¿Y una bruja?

Manuel no dijo nada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el fuego de la chimenea de forma persistente. Algo le inquietaba pero Víctor no tenía ni idea de qué podría tratarse.

—Te prometo que limpiaré. Un par de hechizos bastarán para adecentarlo todo.

—¿Acaso los magos tenéis que hacerlo todo con magia?

—Para eso está —Volvió a mirar a Víctor—. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tú te encargaste de las tareas domésticas, hermano?

—Soy un hombre —El aludido se irguió, estirando su chaqueta con un gesto ciertamente soberbio.

—¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?

—Significa que si no pudiera mantener económicamente al servicio que se ocupa del mantenimiento de mi hogar, mi esposa asumiría esa función.

Manuel resopló. Víctor sabía bien que sus ideas respecto a ciertos aspectos de la vida cotidiana eran un tanto excéntricas, consecuencia directa de llevar tantos años relacionándose con otros brujos. Por lo que sabía, las mujeres con magia hacían cosas tan disparatadas como trabajar fuera de casa. En su humilde opinión, algo así no podía ser bueno para la sociedad pero Manuel afirmaba que el mundo mágico funcionaba bien, incluso con todas sus extravagancias.

—Es una posición muy cómoda la tuya.

—También podría ser la tuya si… —Víctor se interrumpió. A Manuel no le gustaban los reproches pero esa noche parecía de buen humor y se atrevió a terminar la frase—. Si te dedicaras a algo más aparte de investigar ese hechizo.

Manuel jamás le explicó en qué consistía la magia que estaba investigando el día que tuvo lugar el accidente. Durante varios años había trabajado en el Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales del Ministerio de Magia, destacando por su gran pericia con la varita. En ese tiempo ideó hechizos como el que iluminaba el cortijo y una buena cantidad de las casas del mundo mágico, entre otros.

—Un hombre debe tener sus prioridades —Manuel respondió con más suavidad de la que cabría esperar—. Yo tengo las mías muy claras.

—Me alegro pero debes recordar que hay vida más allá de estas cuatro paredes.

Manuel volvió a mirar el fuego. Permaneció callado unos segundos y finalmente se levantó y retiró el puchero. En el exterior ya era completamente de noche.

—Lo sé —Víctor se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando su hermano habló. No podía verle pero juraría que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Que hay vida fuera del cortijo. Durante un tiempo se me olvidó pero ahora soy plenamente consciente de ello.

Manuel se dio la vuelta para encararle y la chispa de sus ojos brilló más que nunca. Víctor supo lo que estaba ocurriendo sin necesidad de que él dijera nada.

—No me digas que hay una mujer.

Pese a la discreción de su hermano, no logró contenerse y terminó haciendo una pregunta que posiblemente no sería respondida. Sin embargo, sus temores fueron infundados.

—Podría decirse que sí.

Víctor se quedó boquiabierto. Manuel aprovechó para colocar una pequeña mesa roja entre ambos, depositando el puchero repleto de judías con perdiz entre ambos y conjurando un pan redondo que partió por la mitad.

—Pero cuéntame más, hombre.

Manuel se comportó como si no le hubiera oído. Sirvió dos platos de guisado, bebió largamente del pellejo de vino y golpeó el suelo de la cocina con el talón. Víctor le observó expectante, intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que su hermano demostró interés por una dama.

—En realidad apenas han sido unas cartas —Manuel se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia a aquella cuestión—. Hace unos meses recibí correspondencia de una joven madrileña. A sus oídos habían llegado algunos de mis logros pasados y quiso felicitarme por ello y consultarme un par de dudas respecto a un encantamiento que en su momento ideé junto a un compañero.

—Debo suponer que la relación fue un poco más allá.

—Con el paso de las semanas nuestras cartas comenzaron a ser menos técnicas y más personales y ahora compartimos cierta amistad —La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Manuel hizo que su hermano comprendiera que sus sentimientos no eran algo en absoluto superficial—. Es una mujer inteligente e ingeniosa, con unas vivencias personales muy interesantes.

—¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

—Dalia —Manuel pronunció esa palabra como si la estuviera acariciando con los labios—. Dalia Flores de la Fuente.

Víctor ahogó una risita ante semejante combinación de nombre y apellidos y cambió de posición. Mientras los hermanos charlaban, el contenido de sus platos no dejaba de disminuir al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas por causa del hambre saciada.

—Debe ser una persona muy especial si se ha ganado tu interés.

—Doy fe de que lo es. Trabaja como profesora de magia y su familia es bastante reconocida entre brujos —Manuel sonrió de medio lado—. Has de saber que tiene once hermanas.

—¡Válgame el cielo! —Víctor no contuvo la exclamación de asombro—. Teniendo en cuenta que siempre dices que la comunidad mágica no es muy grande, no me extraña que todos sepan de ellas.

—Tienes toda la razón, más aún cuando todas poseen un carácter fuerte y decidido. Por lo que Dalia asegura, ninguna de ellas pasa desapercibida, ni tan siquiera aquellas que son sólo unas niñas.

—Tal parece que te estás metiendo en un buen berenjenal.

—Y lo hago encantado, hermano. Dalia merece la pena.

Manuel siempre había sido un hombre franco, poco dado a disimular sus emociones. Muchas veces su padre le reprochó su actitud, asegurando que los caballeros debían mantenerse imperturbables ante cualquier acontecimiento que tuviera lugar en sus vidas. Sin embargo Manuel, posiblemente debido a su condición mágica, nunca le había hecho demasiado caso. Y a decir verdad, Víctor tampoco. Claro que era más contenido y sabía bien cómo mostrarse frío e inaccesible durante las reuniones sociales que así lo ameritaban, pero se consideraba tan apasionado, honesto y entusiasta como Manuel.

—¿Cómo es? —Manuel le miró con extrañeza—. Me refiero a su apariencia.

—Lo ignoro —Se encogió de hombros nuevamente aunque esa vez sí pareció ligeramente incómodo—. No he tenido ocasión de verla en persona.

—¿Acaso no habéis intercambiado fotografías? Siempre presumes de que los brujos podéis crear imágenes en movimiento.

—No creo que Dalia tenga una cámara fotográfica.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que en el barrio mágico existen profesionales dedicados a esos menesteres.

—Para serte franco, su aspecto no me preocupa en absoluto.

Víctor entornó los ojos. Su hermano jamás lo reconocería abiertamente pero había una apariencia física que sí le quitaba el sueño: la suya propia. Por supuesto que podía entenderle a la perfección pero si sus sentimientos eran tan sinceros y profundos como presumía, debía hacerle comprender que en el algún momento tendrían que conocerse. Posiblemente a Manuel no le importaría lo más mínimo que Dalia fuera poco agraciada pero, ¿qué pensaría ella al ver su cuerpo plagado de cicatrices y su rostro deformado por el fuego? ¿Podría soportar siquiera aquella visión?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Manuel.

Le vio apretar dientes y puños. Quizá había tensado la cuerda demasiado. Quizá hubiera sido mejor no mencionar aquel asunto para que la velada siguiera transcurriendo en paz y armonía pero Manuel no necesitaba mimos. Él mismo lo dejó claro poco después del accidente, cuando su madre aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para colarse en su dormitorio de la capital, mirarle con pena y ofrecerle cualquier capricho que se le pasara por la cabeza. Manuel nunca había querido compasión y Víctor no se la había dado, pero precisaba un baño de realidad y se consideraba la persona idónea para empaparlo de pies a cabeza.

—Dalia no es como las mujeres que conoces —La voz de Manuel sonó grave. Tensa—. Ella no le dará importancia a…

No terminó la frase. Hizo un gesto con los brazos que acaparó su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Víctor supo lo que estaba pensando. Sintió su inseguridad, olió su miedo y compartió su impotencia. Manuel era un buen hombre pero su aspecto exterior era el de un monstruo. La mujer que lograra ver más allá de sus quemaduras sin duda sería muy dichosa pero, ¿quién estaba dispuesta a quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para descubrir cómo era Manuel Velasco?

—No te engañes —Víctor se incorporó para ponerle una mano en la rodilla. Puesto que había iniciado esa conversación, debía seguir hasta el final—. Cualquier mujer que aparezca en tu vida dará importancia a tus lesiones. La pregunta que debes hacerte es otra.

Manuel centró su atención en el fuego y permaneció callado durante un minuto. Se cruzó de brazos, la cena olvidada sobre la mesa, y comenzó a girar su varita entre los dedos como cuando era un niño y necesitaba templar sus nervios. Cuando miró a Víctor, éste se sintió traspasado por la profundidad de esa mirada.

—Dime una cosa, hermano. Si mañana sufrieras una suerte parecida a la mía, ¿crees que Carolina permanecería a tu lado? ¿Crees que tus hijos seguirían viéndote como el padre que eres a día de hoy?

Víctor no lo dudó.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué debo preguntarme yo si Dalia seguirá a mi lado cuando estoy tan convencido de sus sentimientos como tú de los que te profesa tu esposa?

Víctor alzó las cejas. Aquel planteamiento era bastante acertado aunque no bastó para hacer desaparecer sus dudas. Por más convencido que pareciera Manuel, no deseaba que se hiciera falsas esperanzas. El sufrimiento ya había desgarrado su alma en el pasado y no se merecía que le rompieran el corazón.

—¿Le has hablado de lo que pasó? —Inquirió con suavidad.

—No —Manuel carraspeó—. Aún.

—Asumo que vas a hacerlo.

—Deseo conocerla en persona. Cuando eso ocurra, ha de estar prevenida.

Víctor asintió. No había mucho más que discutir. Manuel era un hombre adulto, un ser independiente que siempre había sabido bien cómo actuar y que constantemente reclamaba su independencia. Parecía tener tan claro su proceder que optó por no añadir nada más.

—En tal caso, que seas afortunado en tus propósitos.

—Gracias, Víctor. No me cabe la menor duda de que lo seré.

* * *

Aunque Octavio Flores había pasado buena parte de su vida viviendo en un pueblo pequeño, no le gustaba el campo. Le incomodaba pasear por sus caminos repletos de piedras y hierbajos, le disgustaba exponerse a las inclemencias del tiempo y no soportaba la presencia de bichos de ninguna clase. Por ese motivo se había aparecido a pocos metros de la propiedad de Manuel Velasco, aunque en ese momento se arrepentía de su proceder.

Debió pensarlo. Un hombre con fama de paranoico no iba a consentir que cualquiera se colara en su casa sin avisar. Las alarmas mágicas saltaron en cuanto culminó la aparición y en menos de un segundo se encontró colgando boca abajo por los tobillos, con su túnica de inefable cubriéndole la cabeza y las calzas al aire.

¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Si tan solo hubiera utilizado un atuendo más típico de las gentes sin magia, la situación habría mejorado ostensiblemente. Al menos no se vería en la obligación de sentirse avergonzado porque alguien pudiera ver sus ropas íntimas. Y no tendría tanto frío en las piernas, por los clavos de Cristo. Y vería algo más que tela oscura y tierra reseca por todos lados.

Suspiró profundamente. Debía calmarse. Lo ocurrido no era más que un incidente sin importancia y no debía impedirle hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Por el bien de Dalia. Su pobre niña era tan ingenua que se creía enamorada del tal Velasco pero, ¿qué podía esperar de semejante individuo? Por lo que le habían dicho sus conocidos del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales, estaba más loco que una cabra.

Si se había desplazado hasta allí se debía única y exclusivamente a su afán por proteger a Dalia. Si realmente Manuel Velasco estaba loco, su hija aún estaba a tiempo de olvidarse de él. Quizá le costara un gran esfuerzo lograrlo pero era una jovencita encantadora y con el paso del tiempo encontraría a alguien mejor. Menos peligroso.

—¿Quién va?

Octavio se removió al oír la voz. Intentó incorporarse en el aire y apartó como pudo la túnica en busca de la varita pero ni la posición era propicia ni poseía la agilidad suficiente para llevar a cabo dicha misión. No le quedó más remedio que dejar caer los brazos y esperar a que su interlocutor, que debía ser Velasco, acudiera en su auxilio. Si es que no optaba por descuartizarlo allí mismo, habida cuenta de la supuesta locura que nublaba su buen juicio.

—Ayuda.

Tal vez aquella no era la palabra adecuada para comenzar la charla con Velasco, no cuando estaba allí con ánimo de exigirle unas explicaciones que no tenía por qué darle.

—¿Invade mi propiedad y me pide ayuda?

Octavio pudo ver unas botas negras justo enfrente. Hizo un nuevo intento por apartar la túnica de su cara pero fracasó. Sintió la mirada de Velasco clavada en sus huesos y suspiró otra vez. Creyó que tendría que solicitar nuevamente su auxilio pero el otro brujo se apiadó de él. Escuchó un hechizo pronunciado a media voz y en menos que canta un gallo se descubrió de rodillas en el suelo, con el orgullo pisoteado y en perfecto estado de salud.

—Gracias —Musitó, consciente de que ya no podría exigir nada. Si quería conversar con franqueza con Manuel Velasco, tendría que comportarse de forma educada. Dócil.

Carraspeó. Como buenamente pudo colocó sus ropas y se puso en pie. Iba a añadir algo más pero al alzar la cabeza vio el rostro de Velasco y se estremeció. Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios. Había tenido ocasión de ver muchas cosas pero nada se asemejaba al aspecto de aquel hombre.

Octavio se estremeció. Quizá cualquier otro en su situación hubiera sentido repulsión al contemplar la carne quemada pero él se vio invadido por la compasión. Imaginó el suplicio por el que debió pasar aquel hombre y supo que estaba loco. Nadie viajaba al infierno y regresaba de él con la mente intacta.

Enmudeció. Su cuerpo se agarrotó como si acabaran de someterlo a un hechizo paralizante y su mente se quedó en blanco. Sólo podía observar a aquel hombre destrozado. Pensó brevemente en Dalia y sintió la pena subiéndole por la garganta. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera puesto a llorar si Velasco no le hubiera hablado.

—Ya le he ayudado —Espetó con rudeza. Empuñaba la varita con firmeza, presto para el ataque si el intruso demostraba ser peligroso—. Ahora debe decirme quién es usted y por qué está aquí.

Octavio agitó la cabeza. Una vez recuperada la compostura, se inclinó levemente para presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Octavio Flores. He venido a conocerle en persona, puesto que hace meses que usted se cartea con mi hija Dalia.

El otro mago se le quedó mirando durante tanto tiempo que se planteó la posibilidad de haberse equivocado de hombre. Pero no. Pocos brujos españoles se ajustaban a las características de Manuel Velasco. Debía ser él.

—Ignoraba que deseara visitarme —Espetó después de lo que pareció una eternidad—. De haberlo sabido, hubiera desactivado los hechizos protectores para darle una bienvenida más cálida. Disculpe si ha sufrido algún daño.

Octavio carraspeó. Era extraño que Velasco estuviera tan loco y al mismo tiempo sonara tan cortés.

—La culpa ha sido mía. Debí avisarle. Perdone usted si le estoy ocasionando algún perjuicio.

—En absoluto. No estoy acostumbrado a las visitas pero ya que está usted aquí, le ruego entre en la casa. Hoy hace bastante frío.

Octavio agradeció la invitación. Por un momento temió que el estallido de locura de Velasco se produjera una vez dentro de la vivienda. Se vio a sí mismo apresado por grilletes mágicos en alguna mazmorra húmeda y oscura y no tardó en recordarse que siempre había sido poseedor de una imaginación desbordante. Incluso su querida esposa Margarita había afirmado alguna vez que en lugar de inefable debió convertirse en novelista.

—Se lo agradeceré, señor Velasco.

El brujo se dio media vuelta y le guió rumbo al cortijo. La magia que rodeaba el edificio delataba a Velasco como brujo de primera generación. Octavio la sintió fresca e indómita. Nueva. Posiblemente hasta que Manuel no puso un pie en el lugar, todos sus habitantes habían sido ingenuos de pura cepa.

Una vez en el interior de la vivienda, Octavio fue consciente de la suciedad y el desorden que lo inundaban todo. Estuvo a punto de sonreír porque él mismo era un desastre para aquellos menesteres. Si no fuera por Margarita, el caos lo habría devorado todo mucho tiempo atrás. Velasco se dio cuenta de que lo estaba analizando todo y habló con el mismo tono educado de antes.

—Disculpe el desorden. Como le he dicho, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas.

—No se preocupe. Saber cómo mantener mi hogar limpio no es una de mis virtudes. Es mi esposa la que se encarga de esos menesteres. Y debo añadir que lo hace bastante bien.

Velasco no dijo nada. Lo llevó hasta la cocina, la única estancia que presentaba un aspecto medianamente aceptable. Se detuvo frente a la chimenea y contempló el fuego durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Octavio aprovechó para seguir observándolo y se preguntó qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza. El fuego no debía traerle buenos recuerdos.

—Antes no me he presentado —Las palabras de su anfitrión le hicieron sobresaltar—. Soy Manuel Velasco.

Se había girado para mirarle y le tendía una mano que Octavio estrechó. Se abstuvo de decir que ya suponía quién era. Era posible que se ofendiera por ello, que no le gustara que todo el mundo supiera cómo era.

—¿Cómo está Dalia? —Inquirió, pareciendo genuinamente interesado en ella—. Espero que no le haya ocurrido nada. Recibí su última carta hace tres días.

—Mi hija está muy bien, gracias.

Velasco asintió y otra vez miró la chimenea, aunque durante menos tiempo en esa ocasión. Aún sin permiso, Octavio tomó asiento. Todavía estaba un poco tembloroso después de permanecer colgado boca abajo. No le preocupaba que el otro le considerara un maleducado. Peor sería tambalearse frente a él y perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Me va a disculpar señor Flores, pero no entiendo el motivo de su visita.

Dicho eso, caminó hasta acomodarse frente a él. Con gran destreza, conjuró una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal y sirvió un poco de bebida para cada uno. Su voz fue suave pero firme impelía a responder con la verdad más absoluta. A Octavio no le importaba tener que hacerlo. Después de todo estaba allí para mantener una conversación lo más honesta posible.

—Deseaba conocerle personalmente, señor Velasco —Espetó con firmeza, alzando ligeramente la barbilla y cuadrando los hombros—. Puesto que su relación con Dalia parece ser muy estrecha, me he visto en la obligación de acudir a su encuentro para presentarme y descubrir cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hija.

Debía reconocer que había sonado muy anticuado, usando palabras más propias de los ingenuos. Velasco alzó una ceja, bebió vino y esbozó una sonrisa que a Octavio le resultó un tanto grotesca.

—Según tengo entendido, es usted inefable.

Semejante cambio de tema le sorprendió enormemente aunque no dio señales de ello.

—Así es. Llevo varios años trabajando para el Departamento de Misterios.

—Es usted uno de los encargados de localizar a los brujos de primera generación e introducirlos en el mundo mágico. ¿No es cierto? —Octavio asintió—. Cuando Dalia me explicó en qué consistía su labor, pensé que tal vez usted vino a buscarme a casa cuando era niño pero ahora estoy seguro de que fue otra persona. Uno de sus compañeros.

Octavio no podía presumir de tener buena memoria. A lo largo de su carrera laboral había lidiado con multitud de niños brujos nacidos en el seno de familias ingenuas y le resultaba imposible recordarlos a todos. Aún así entornó los ojos e intentó hacer memoria. Velasco… No era un apellido nada común entre brujos y no le sonaba de nada.

—Posiblemente.

—A mí me ofrecieron un puesto de inefable —El brujo volvió a beber. Incluso se sirvió otra copa. Octavio, quien aún tenía los ojos entornados, se preguntó si no tendría problemas con el alcohol. Un hombre bebedor era algo que su Dalia tampoco necesitaba, aunque entendía que el momento estaba resultando ser un tanto incómodo y él mismo se estaba conteniendo para no tomarse el vino de un solo trago—. ¿Lo sabía?

Por supuesto que sí. Había estado investigando a Velasco por su cuenta y estaba al corriente de unas cuantas cosas sobre él. De niño, fue un alumno aplicado. Ninguno de sus maestros de magia tuvo nunca queja alguna de él y terminó sus estudios siendo de los primeros de su promoción. También era un brujo talentoso que habría podido llegar muy lejos en el mundo mágico si no hubiera decidido retirarse a vivir a ese recóndito lugar.

—Sí. Esa información llegó a mis oídos hace un tiempo.

—La oferta era realmente tentadora aunque preferí emprender mi carrera en Encantamientos Experimentales. Sé que muchos piensan que los que trabajamos allí somos aspirantes a inefables que se quedaron a medio camino pero yo fui plenamente consciente de mi elección y nunca me arrepentí de ello. Deseaba experimentar con la magia pero en un entorno más seguro que el que ofrece su departamento.

Y peso a ello, había terminado sufriendo un horrible accidente que destrozó su vida. Octavio asintió y no dijo nada.

—Sé por qué ha venido.

Octavio dio un respingo, nuevamente sorprendido. Velasco no cesó de mirarlo a los ojos ni un instante. También permanecía erguido, con el mentón alzado y demostrando una gran seguridad en sí mismo. Octavio se sintió un poco intimidado y a punto estuvo de agachar la cabeza ante la fuerza vital que desprendía.

—Sé lo que mis compañeros dicen de mí.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Le ruego que no me trate como si fuera estúpido, señor Flores. Usted espera de mí cierta honestidad. Yo deseo lo mismo.

Era justo. Octavio asintió y cerró la boca, convencido de que era lo mejor. Era evidente que Velasco deseaba ser sincero con él, lo cual podía considerarse como algo muy positivo. Posiblemente eso significaba que Dalia le importaba de verdad, puesto que estaba dispuesto a darle unas explicaciones que cualquier otro hombre se hubiera guardado para sí. ¡Diantres! Él mismo nunca mostró disposición alguna para confiar a un absoluto desconocido cuáles fueron los momentos más duros de su existencia.

—Mis antiguos compañeros dicen que estoy loco.

El tono enérgico del que Velasco hizo uso anteriormente desapareció por completo. Volvió a hablar con suavidad, comportándose como el hombre educado que sin duda era. Octavio se removió en su asiento en busca de una posición más cómoda, consciente de que la molestia que le embargaba nada tenía que ver con ello.

—Francamente, señor Flores, no puedo culparles por ello —Velasco rellenó su copa de vino. Octavio apenas fue consciente del momento en que se la terminó—. Después de aquel accidente, comencé a comportarme de forma muy distinta. Negar que aquellos acontecimientos me afectaron supondría mentirle descaradamente pero le aseguro que no he perdido la cordura.

Un loco jamás reconocería que lo está. Octavio se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que su acompañante siguiera hablando. Ciertamente comenzaba a pensar que Velasco estaba totalmente cuerdo pero debía asegurarse.

—¿Qué sabe usted del incidente, señor Flores?

—Prácticamente nada.

Eso también lo había investigado pero en Encantamientos Experimentales le dijeron que era información confidencial sin desvelar ni el más mínimo detalle. Velasco suspiró, sus ojos deslizándose lentamente hacia el fuego, y siguió hablando.

—Supongo que habrá oído hablar sobre el Fuego Maligno —Octavio asintió—. Como sabrá, es un fuego maldito extremadamente potente y peligroso y muy difícil de controlar.

—Los rumores dicen que el incendio que destruyó Londres en el año 1.666 fue provocado por una bruja tenebrosa que deseaba aniquilar a todos los ingenuos de Inglaterra y que pereció víctima de su propia maldición.

—Efectivamente —Velasco pareció aprobar que su interlocutor supiera de qué estaban hablando—. Por fortuna el hechizo para invocarlo es complicado y no está al alcance de cualquiera pero desgraciadamente ha sido utilizado en numerosas ocasiones. La más cercana a nosotros es la desgracia del año 1842, cuando un estudiante de magia conjuró Fuego Maligno en mitad de una clase y perecieron todos sus compañeros. Excepto uno.

Octavio recordaba aquel acontecimiento. Tuvo lugar en Santander, en casa de un afamado maestro de magia que acogía a sus alumnos en la residencia que poseía junto al mar. El incendio devoró por completo la vivienda, extendiéndose a las casas colindantes pertenecientes a familias de ingenuos. Fallecieron una veintena de jóvenes brujos, tres magos adultos y media docena de aurores, inefables y sanadores que acudieron al lugar de los hechos para ayudar, aparte de cinco ingenuos que nada pudieron hacer para huir de las llamas. Si finalmente lograron apagar el fuego se debió a un hecho enteramente fortuito: la lluvia. La naturaleza optó por echar un cable a los brujos y extinguió el incendio voraz y asesino conjurado por un adolescente imprudente.

—El único superviviente se llamaba Juan Pérez y años después fue mi compañero en Encantamientos Experimentales —Velasco siguió hablando mientras Octavio regresaba del pasado y volvía a prestarle toda su atención—. Era un brujo de gran talento con una única obsesión: encontrar un hechizo que ayudara a extinguir con facilidad el Fuego Maligno.

"Juan tenía fama de extraño y eran pocos los miembros del Departamento que querían trabajar con él. Puesto que yo era el novato, nuestro superior decidió convertirlo en mi compañero y comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos. Al principio mis aspiraciones no eran demasiado ambiciosas. Me gustaba idear hechizos vistosos pero de poco calibre. A Juan le gustaba verme trabajar y poco a poco me fue convenciendo para que le ayudara con su obsesión. Pasamos años investigando el Fuego Maligno. Estudiamos su origen, sus características principales y comenzamos a desarrollar un hechizo que creíamos útil.

Velasco se detuvo. Octavio, quien había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese instante, estuvo a punto de gritarle para que prosiguiera con su historia, tan absorto estaba ante el sonido de su voz y los hechos que le relataba.

"El día que tuvo lugar el accidente debió ser el momento de mayor gloria para ambos. Estábamos convencidos de que el hechizo creado serviría para atajar el Fuego Maligno y tan solo necesitábamos realizar un experimento en un entorno controlado para anunciar nuestro descubrimiento. Para ello preparamos una estancia y nos aseguramos de que no hubiera fallos en la seguridad.

"Fue Juan quién invocó el Fuego Maligno. Lo hizo dentro de un recipiente mágico plagado de toda clase de protecciones. Al ser un fuego pequeño, mi compañero podía controlarlo sin riesgos mientras yo utilizaba nuestro hechizo. Lamentablemente para ambos, no funcionó. Se produjo una explosión y yo sufrí graves lesiones. Lo último que recuerdo es a Juan luchando contra las llamas. Supongo que ganó puesto que el incendio se extinguió en pocos minutos pero eso le costó la vida. Yo sobreviví pero nunca he podido dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió. Necesito saber dónde nos equivocamos para que todo aquello tenga sentido. Me hubiera gustado investigarlo en el Ministerio pero mis superiores consideraron que mi labor era una pérdida de tiempo y me pidieron que lo olvidara todo.

Velasco le miró a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que puso un pie en esa casa, Octavio logró ver más allá de las quemaduras y supo que su hija Dalia estaría bien al lado de aquel hombre. A lo mejor no lo habría escogido en primera instancia pero no le parecía una elección tan mala.

—Por eso lo dejé todo y vine aquí, señor Flores. Quiero que la muerte de Juan sirva para algo y que su ambición de dominar el Fuego Maldito se convierta en una realidad —Velasco carraspeó y se puso en pie—. Reconozco que la idea me obsesiona un poco pero no estoy loco. No tiene por qué creerme pero debe saber que lo último que deseo es causarle daño a Dalia. Es una joven muy especial para mí, la única persona que ha conseguido que piense en algo distinto a la magia.

Octavio se mantuvo quieto y callado, reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando se hizo inefable pensó que su trabajo le llevaría a vivir toda clase de aventuras y que tendría ocasión de realizar prodigios mágicos, aunque la realidad se mostró como algo muy distinto. Pasaba sus días sentado frente a un mapa, esperando que algún brujito tuviera su primer estallido de magia involuntaria. Nunca había ideado un hechizo y definitivamente nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de luchar contra algo tan grande y terrible como el Fuego Maligno.

Velasco sí lo había hecho. Durante años había dado lo mejor de sí mismo para convertir el mundo mágico en un sitio un poco más seguro y había fracasado. Sin duda vivió momentos muy duros pero no se había rendido y sólo por eso era digno de admiración. Quizá a Dalia no le agradara su aspecto físico porque a nadie podría agradarle en lo más mínimo, pero tal y como Velasco señaló, su hija era una joven muy especial que siempre estuvo capacitada para ver más allá de las apariencias. Sí. Estaba claro que si existía una persona en el mundo capaz de entender a Manuel Velasco, se trataba de Dalia Flores.

—Le agradezco mucho que se haya sincerado conmigo, señor Velasco —Octavio también se puso en pie, obsequiándole con una mirada afable y una sonrisa sincera—. Es evidente que los rumores sobre su persona son absolutamente infundados. Le confieso que me preocupaba un poco que tuvieran algo de ciertos pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Lamentablemente es posible que mi esposa no confíe en mi criterio, así que me veo en la obligación de invitarle a almorzar en mi casa este domingo por la mañana.

En esa ocasión fue Velasco quién se sobresaltó. Dio un paso atrás y le miró con espanto, como si acabara de pedirle que se comiera vivo a un bebé o alguna barbaridad similar. Octavio amplió su sonrisa y le palmeó un hombro.

—No me mire así, hombre. Lleva usted meses carteándose con mi hija. Y me parece muy bien pero creo que ha llegado el momento de ir un poco más allá. Vendrá usted a casa, conocerá a Margarita, a Dalia y al resto de mis hijas, yernos y nietos y ya veremos qué pasa.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Le esperamos a las doce en punto. No hace falta que se ponga muy elegante. Hasta el domingo.

Y dicho eso, Octavio se desapareció. Sabía bien que había dejado al pobre Manuel Velasco con la cabeza hecha un lío y eso le hizo sentir alegremente malvado. Y es que una vez se esfumaron todas sus preocupaciones se sentía libre de mostrar el carácter juguetón del que su querida Margarita se había enamorado. ¡Oh, sí! Cabía la posibilidad de que ella le regañara por semejante despedida y suponía que no tardaría nada en escribirle a Velasco para disculparse por ello, pero mientras tanto podía disfrutar imaginándose al pobre hombre mientras pensaba en algo que no fuera un hechizo.

En su humilde opinión no era del todo sano lo que le pasaba a Manuel, pero estaba convencido de que superaría su obsesión en cuanto conociera personalmente a su Dalia. A lo mejor no era la más guapa de todas sus hijas pero sí la más cariñosa y encantadora, la que podía perderse en sus pensamientos durante horas para soñar con su príncipe azul. Tal vez sería un poco duro para ella saber lo que le había pasado a Velasco, pero Octavio estaba convencido de que no le daría la más mínima importancia porque en realidad no la tenía.

Manuel Velasco parecía un buen hombre. Su Dalia era una buena chica. Cuando se conociesen, no les quedaría más remedio que pasar el resto de sus días juntos, cosa que Octavio aprobaba totalmente. ¡Ay, Bargota! Era tan gratificante haber colocado a otra hija. Ahora sólo quedaban… ¡Bah! ¿Qué más daba? Seguro que en el futuro todo salía tan bien como hasta ahora. Como debía ser.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
